


Unexpected Happiness

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, This is basically just fluff wrapped in more fluff but with a baby thrown in, at this point it's basically turning into a chrobin family reunion oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: Robin, his dear wife, had been returned to Chrom at long last. He wasn't quite prepared for the two extra family members who decided to crash his reunion with her. He wasn't complaining, either.





	1. Chapter 1

Chrom could barely believe it. Robin had returned to him, alive and well after a year’s absence. He didn’t know if any sort of joy he had felt in his life could match up to this one moment in time. Before he could do more than wipe away his tears of joy, he heard a woman’s voice come from the treeline.

“Robin? Sweetie? I know you’re feeling all nostalgic but we should hurry along if we’re going to get to that husband of yours.”

“Actually, Mom,” Robin started saying, smiling and her husband’s gobsmacked expression, “my husband’s already found me.”

This caused a brief snort of laughter to escape from the older woman as she emerged into the royals’ line of sight. Taller than her daughter, Robin’s mother had both paler skin and whiter hair than her child. But what caught Chrom off guard was the small, squirming 3-month-old in his mother-in-law’s arms.

Well, perhaps “caught of guard” was under selling it. It was more along the lines of Chrom’s brain come to a sudden, screeching, and complete halt at the sight of his infant son.

“My lord Chrom,” Robin said with a bit of a cheeky smile on her face as she took her son from her mother’s arms, “may I present the prince of Ylisse, your son, Morgan.”

Chrom did his best to stop the trembling in his arms as he reached out and took the small boy into his arms, but he knew in the back of his mind he wasn’t fooling anyone. “You said you had been injured,” Chrom said as he gazed directly into his son’s eyes, “I’m guessing this was the additional complication that forced you to convalesce longer than you’d planned?” Oh, the pain his wife must have gone through.

Robin’s mother, who he would later learn was named Morgana, replied for her daughter. “Aye, that’s the truth of it. Trying to pull away the traces of oblivion from Robin’s body was a touch more complicated when her body wanted to support Morgan’s growth instead of focusing on recovery alone. Thankfully Naga got her to my hut in the woods like she did, or she might of lost the babe.” Morgana’s face shifted from serious to doting in a heartbeat. “And the world’s a lot brighter of a place with my cute little grandson to smile at it, isn’t that right?” she said as she poked Morgan’s cheek, causing the little boy to smile at his grandmother.

“Oh, Robin, he’s so adorable!” Lissa gushed as she stepped closer to get a better look at her nephew. “Not as cute as my little Owain, of course, but he’s a close second.”

Robin smiled broadly at her sister-in-law. “Congratulations, Lissa. I’m sure you and Virion are overjoyed to have the little version of your son in your lives.”

“Not that this isn’t a pleasant reunion,” began Frederick, “but perhaps it might behoove us to begin our journey back to the capital. I believe there is a certain young princess that would be ecstatic to have her family back.”

“How about it, Morgan?” Chrom asked his son. “Would you like to see your big sister?” Morgan smiled and made a happy cooing sound, which caused the Exalt to laugh. “Well, everyone, you heard his highness. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Basically I headcanon that Robin's mom Morgana was hiding out in a hut in the woods with no way of knowing outside events because that was the only way she could stop the spell that Validar could use to track her from working. After Robin defeated Grima (less than 2 weeks pregnant) she was transported from limbo to Morgana's house so the older witch could both heal her daughter and purge her body of the magical traces of "oblivion" that lingered as a result of the fell dragon's death.


	2. Mama

Lucina was bored. Papa still had not returned home with Aunt Lissa yet from their unexpected trip, so she was stuck with Uncle Virion and baby Owain. Don’t get her wrong, Lucina loved her cousin and adored her Aunt’s husband; but her days were always just a bit brighter with Papa around to pick her up and play with.

“Lucina,” said Papa’s voice from the other side of the door to the royal apartments, “I’m back home, sweetie, and I’ve brought a surprise.”

This day went from boring to unbearably exciting in Lucina’s mind in an instant. “Welcome back, Papa! What kind of surprise?”

“Well,” her Papa said with a smile as he opened the door, “I think you’ll be happy with it. Won’t she, Robin?” He asked the woman standing next to him.

…The woman standing next to her Papa. The woman Papa always looked at the royal portrait at with a sad smile. The queen of Ylisse. Lucina’s very own:

“Mama!” Lucina cried, running towards her mother with tears in her eyes. Robin was quick to kneel down and catch her daughter in her arms, her own tears of joy flowing freely down her cheeks.

Mama was back home at last. The three of them were a family once again. Also, and most importantly, Mama was really good at giving hugs. Lucina, of course, told her mother and father these very important facts.

“Actually, sweetie,” her Mama said with a smile, “we’re more a family of four.”

Papa came back into the room with a squirming bundle in his arms (Lucina hadn’t noticed he had left), and the princess of Ylisse suddenly realized two more, very important things. That she was a big sister, and that this was the best day ever.


	3. Grandmother

“Morgan?” Lucina called out to her brother as she searched the courtyard for him, “where did you go? Father came back from his mission last night and I want to ask him what he found.”

She received no response. All she could hear was the sound of wind rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding her. And, well, as she focused on her surroundings she could also her the sound of soft, tiny grunts.

Lucina turned to the sound, and finally noticed the blanket that had been spread out on the grass. A tall woman was lounging there, a closed book in one hand. Her other hand was currently lightly playing with the strands of azure hair Lucina’s younger counterpart had atop her head. This woman was incredibly pale, and with a very familiar shade of white hair atop her head. Someone that Lucina had met before, long ago in another timeline.

“Grandmother!” Lucina exclaimed softly, not wanting to wake her younger counterpart.

Morgana, Lucina’s maternal grandmother, smiled warmly in response. “Why hello there. You must be the future version of my sweet little grandbaby Luci that I’ve heard so much about.” She put her book away and patted the ground beside her. “Come. Sit over here. There’s no need to be a stranger.”

It took all of Lucina’s willpower not to go running towards her grandmother and to calmly walk over and sit down instead. After she had done so, her grandmother smiled at her and kissed Lucina’s cheek, making Lucina blush; partly out of embarrassment (since she knew she hadn’t fooled her grandmother one bit) and partly out of nostalgia.

“So Naga’s message to father was about you, grandmother?” Lucina asked.

Morgana smiled mischievously at her granddaughter. Instead of answering, she moved her cloak out of the way so Lucina could see the tiny little baby that was currently trying to do his best to eat all of his toes. This baby was very familiar to Lucina.

Very familiar.

“Morgan?!” Lucina whispered in shock. She reached out with her hand, brushing a finger over her baby brother’s soft cheek. Then, she gasped and looked at her grandmother as the implications of her baby brother being here in the present permeated her mind.

“Yes, Lucina, your mother is alive, and well, and in this castle,” Morgana said. She turned her head back towards the castle and smiled. “And it looks like your brother already found her.”

Lucina spun her head and confirmed that yes, Robin was indeed standing there. Or maybe not standing. Could it be called standing when her feet weren’t touching the ground, because her son in his excitement had lifted her straight off of them with his excited bear hug?

It was the work of a just a handful of heartbeats for Lucina, crying with joy, to join her brother in welcoming her mother back.


End file.
